Heart of Darkness
The Heart of Darkness is a black hole generator created by Fugitoid, and used by the Triceratons in Annihilation Earth. It is used to suck earth up to its doom. History Backstory: Many years ago, The Utroms took the 3 fragments to power the generator and hid each of them in secret hidden places in the galaxy. The Utroms were preventing the Triceratons from destroying the world. But soon, the Triceratons found the pieces, and flew to Earth to reassemble the generator. Annihilation Earth: The Triceratons send it to the Washington Square Park and send 3 Triceraton scientists to assemble it. Both the Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals attempt to destroy it. Slash manages to make slight damage to it with his mace, but he is quickly trapped by a Triceraton soldier. While the Turtles are trying to stop Mozar from imprisoning them in the mother ship, they teleport to the park, where The Foot Clan, Master Splinter, and April O'Neil are trying to stop the generator from forming. But while the Turtles are distracted, the teleporter starts up. It sucks up the Earth. Lucky for the Turtles, April, and Casey Jones, they are saved by Fugitoid. Earth's Last Stand: As the team returns to Earth, Fugitoid reveals to the Turtles, April, and Casey that it wasn't the Kraang who created the Black Hole Generator, it was actually him. A long time ago, while he was in his original humanoid body, Prof. Honeycutt had initially designed the generator as a power source, until the Kraang show up and Kraang Subprime pay him a lot of money to hand it over. At the time, he didn't care what they needed it for, he gave it to the Kraang and was paid handsomely, but soon after, he realized he had made a horrible mistake. The team begins to have doubts about Fugitoid, Leonardo especially, he begins to believe that Professor was only helping them the whole time so he could steal the generator to use to destroy Earth himself. Later, Fugitoid snatches the generator with his ships tractor beam, flying it towards the Triceraton Mothership. The Turtles then learn he's flying off with it because earlier, he mentioned that the generator can only be destroyed by a combination of Fusion and Dark Matter. The Ulixes uses Dark Matter, and his robot body is powered by a Fusion core, therefore, Fugitoid sacrifices himself. And as the Triceratons are about to destroy New York City, Fugitoid destroys him, the Ulixes, the Heart of Darkness, the Triceratons, and the mothership. As the team mourn their loss, the Ulixes arrives at Washington Square, but since there are two sets of the Turtles, April and Casey in the alternate timeline, there are also two Fugitoid's. He then returns to Outer Space with the teams past selves, and later, debris from the generator is floating in Earth's orbit, along with the head of the original Fugitoid, which then reactivates, indicating that his humanoid brain survived. Appearance The Heart of Darkness is a giant round portal that can expand to the size of the earth. It is strong enough to withstand attacks from Slash's Mace. Trivia * The only way to destroy it is with a combination of Fusion energy and Dark Matter. Category:Objects Category:Alien Technology Category:Alien Weaponry Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Triceratons Category:The Kraang Category:Kraang's Weapons